Cobra
by PurpleBacon
Summary: 94. Cobra He made Stevie promise that she wouldn't tell anyone how he screamed like a little girl over a plastic cobra.


Hi guys! Here's another one-shot for the 100 Words :) I still have one more and ps. this is in dialogue form so xD

* * *

_94. Cobra_

_He made Stevie promise that she wouldn't tell anyone how he screamed like a little girl over a plastic cobra._

"Oh my gosh, that was classic!"

"Stevie!"

"What?"

"You were the one who put that snake there!"

"I'm well aware of my own actions, thank you."

"Stevie! That's not nice!"

"No, but it was funny."

.

"Zander, stop pouting."

"You're the one who put a slithering snake in my ukulele case!"

"It's a toy, Zander!"

"Same thing!"

"How is that the same thing?!"

"I don't know, but you're gonna pay for it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"….."

"I'm waiting for my oh so harmful punishment, Z."

"No more kisses for you, young lady!"

"Oh, that's more of a punishment for yourself, Zander. It's you who can't live without these lips, right here."

"…same thing."

"Zander, that doesn't even make sense!"

"Okay, so I'm not as good at being evil as you are."

"Ouch."

"You deserve it for putting a snake on my ukulele."

"It's your fault you freaked out like a little girl. Zander, it's a toy, not a dead body."

"How was I supposed to know that? It was moving!"

"Well, you could have tried your hand at thinking and realized that it would be quite impossible for a snake to get in our band room."

"Okay, in my defense, our band room is a dump. A bear could be breeding dragons in that corner and we still wouldn't know."

"You're the one who refused to clean it!"

"Says the girl who threw a can of rootbeer on the floor when we asked her to clean the place up."

"You should have known."

.

"I'm still not forgiving you for that snake."

"If you actually give a good threat, then I'd probably shut up about it."

"Stevanna Baskara, you are a horrible girlfriend."

"Oh, are you sure I'm the girl in this relationship considering how loud you screamed over a plastic snake?"

"Okay, I was not that freaked."

"You practically jumped from this place to the door! That's a pretty far jump, Z."

"Did I mention how evil you are?"

"A couple times."

.

"Fine. I'm going to bad things to your bass."

"Aw, Zander. As hot and tempting that sounds, I won't let you strum my bass just yet."

"I didn't mean it like that. Like, I will literally do bad thing to your bass."

"You wouldn't and you can't."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because my bass has a lock and you don't know the code."

"What makes you think I don't know the code?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"I sometimes wonder how we ever started dating."

"You and me both, kid."

.

"Stevie, if I write you a song. Will you not tell anyone?"

"Just a song?"

"I'll buy you all the albums you want and treat you out to dinner."

"Really?"

"And I'll call you pretty as many times as I can."

"Yah. I don't think that's necessary."

"You're pretty, Stevie."

"Zander."

"You have nice eyes, Stevie."

"Robbins."

"Your lips are very tempting, Stevie."

"…."

"…."

"I can't believe I gave into that."

"I told you you couldn't resist these luscious lips."

"Shut up."

"So, you're not going to tell anyone?"

"You're buying me albums, right?"

"No."

"ZANDER CRIED OVE—"

"…"

"…"

"You can' t just keep kissing me to stop me from talking you know."

"That's why I'm buying you gifts."

"Then, get your wallet ready because we're going to the mall!"

.

"Did you really have to buy 5 albums?"

"Did you really have to scream like a little lady over my simple prank?"

"Can I just make dinner at your house? You love my beef stroganoff."

"Fine."

.

"I can't believe one single prank caused me to do all this for my evil girlfriend."

"You know I would have let it slip with just a song, but then you pushed it even more."

"You know I would still have bought you all those stuff just to see the smile on your face, right?"

"I could have smiled with just the song."

"But I got to spend more time with you, didn't I?"

"You're such a sap."

"But you love me."

"Fortunately."

* * *

TYhe next one will be rootbeer! I hope you like it! :)


End file.
